HealMyHeart
by vintageHEARTS
Summary: what happens when Claire is thrust into a life of dangerous living? eve has explaining to do, shane goes missing, and Amelie is found injured by Claire, no one knows why, but it is revealed when shane returns...


Claire's POV:

My knees felt weak and my legs heavy, Everytime I walked, it was like dragging weights on my feet, but it wasn't gravity keeping my standing anymore, it was my him. My Boyfriend. Shane Collins. I hated this. He was waiting at home, they all were, wondering if shane was going to be caged, or if I'd fail first. He killed the vampire for my safety, he needs me, like I need him. I loved him. He loves me. So I have got to keep my heart beating…

I took a deep breath, a sip of my coffee, and began screwing bolts. I tried to calculate how many hours I'd kept standing. 78 hours. I was going to fail. I was going to die. I was alone, until Myrnin came and fed me. It was like being a lion, waiting for that one treat, 3 times a day. I closed my eyes, took another breath and let my head begin falling. Myrnin swept over.

"No! Stay up." He propped me up, then ran back to the, library, where he continued pacing, hands clasped behind his back. I pulled out a red wire and connected it to one of the 5 sockets, then connected the other ones, one by one. I twisted the bolts to secure them. I thought I was done.

"Myrnin," I said, noticing that my voice was croaky, and then feeling tears slipping down my face. He looked up, then walked over. He leant over it, then flipped the switch. This was it. But it didn't work, we waited for a while, then it struck me!

"Hang on!" I used all my strength to heave over to the cupboard. I pulled myself up, banged the copper wire and flipped the switch inside there.

"It's working! It's done!" I tried running over to it, but managed to collapse on the way.

I woke up, in a bed, feeling tired and weak, with a headache the size of Cleveland. I looked over at the clock. Shane. Michael. Eve. They'd be having tea. So I used my strength to pull myself up, walking carefully, my muscles ached, my eyelids drooped, but shane wasn't far away. I wanted to fall asleep with him. I wanted to escape this. I opened the door slowly, Myrnin was sat there, reading a book, he woke up immediately when the door opened.

"Ah! You're up."

"Um. Is the Machine Working?"

"Fine."

"So Can I leave?" I looked at the floor, and noticed he was wearing his bunny slippers. With fangs. After everything I'd been through, I still felt like laughing.

"Yeah."

"Thanks," I quickly gathered my bags and began stalking off.

"Claire?" I looked back at him. "Take the portal." I nodded in thanks, pushed aside the book case and concentrated on the glass house, then stepped in and I was there. I blinked a couple of times, It felt strange to be back in the living room, I heard eve laughing nervously, there was pain in her voice. I drew in a breath and walked into the kitchen.

"hi!" I croaked. Eve blinked, pushed back her chair, let me wince at the sound, like nails running down a blackboard, and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Claire! Claire! How- what- How!" I buried into her deeper, but kept my eyes on shane, who was trying to process it, and still eating a chilli dog. He wiped his mouth and then tapped the seat next to him. I slid in it.

"I've missed you," He hugged me quickly, then, when I turned my head, he kissed me, fast and fierce.

"guys! At least save it until later!"

"Nah." Shane muttered, when he came up for air, then he pressed his lips to mine again, michael took his sports bottle in one hand, eve's hand in the other and ran upstairs.

"Have fun," He smiled. Shane this time, ignored him and carried on kissing me. When he pulled away, he let his head flop against the chair and licked his lips.

"Claire, I'm glad you're back. I love you. And I missed you, I was ready to top myself if you didn't return," he spoke softly and let me rest my head on his chest. He pushed me away Gently, then grabbed my hand and we went over to the sofa, where we cuddled up together, I pressed myself against his hot solid side.

"Sleep Claire, you look beat," I nodded, shuffled to get comfy and fell asleep on him. I couldn't believe I was back, finally, I'd made it, I'd kept my heart beating for him and he was free. "I'm proud of you," I heard him say quietly in my ear. Then I shuffled again, and fell asleep, straight into a dream…

I was standing cold, weak and most of all alone and being alone in Morganville, which was riddled with vampires, was like being alone in a cage full of piranhas. It was also night, which was a very dangerous position to be it. I shuffled my backpack up and tried to think of how to get home, My memory had just been… wiped. I couldn't remember anything, Except that I was Claire Danvers, In a town full of vampires, and the town was called Morganville. I let myself slither down to a sitting position, then let my brain think, It was fine until I heard hisses behind me. I turned, heart hammering in my chest, and screamed. A vampire, fangs bared, was staring at me like I was fresh meat, I chewed my lip, scared.

"Who A-Are Y-you?" I stuttered, he was standing by me, I could feel his cool breath on my cheek.

"I'm Clive," he smiled the kind of smile that sent shivers down people's spine.

"Do you know Amelie?" His eyes were blood read and he spoke with a fierce hiss. I nodded slowly, then held out my wrist.

"In your vampire form, tell him I'm back, and I want revenge, from everyone in this town, you'll join my team little one. Whilst I kill your friends, let's begin then." I tried to pull away in protest, but he was a vamp and they were strong. He pulled me closer, I twisted and turned, then screamed as he bit, I could feel myself burning, it was like being flamed alive…

I woke up, sweating and shaking, Shane was leaning over me, his hair flopped over his face. He hugged me, I leant against him, warmth filled my entire body.

"It's a dream, it's okay."

"more like a nightmare," I whimpered. He kissed my forehead. I pulled him in for a kiss and then pressed my lips to his. He tasted like shane. When I pulled away, it was daylight.

"I'd better get to class shane-" He kissed me again, feircly, I kissed him back, for a moment and then pulled away.

"Hey! It's my day off," He grinned, "I'm up for a jam-packed day, we'll even go for a mocha if you want," He hugged me, tight.

"But-"

"Hey, if you wanna protest, be my guest, but Eve is wanting to speak to you, and I want Tacos for tea, and a little fun maybe," I couldn't help myself grinning this time, so I nodded slowly, then sighed and got up, growling low in my throat.

"I love it when you do that," He joked. "Dibs on bathroom!"

"Sorry," I said slowly and ran into the bathroom as he stumbled up after me. I climbed into the shower, letting the warmth soothe me. Then I rinsed my hair and climbed out, the shower only took 5 minutes, and getting dressed even less, so I knocked on eve's door. She had tear tracks down her face, but wasn't crying anymore, she was still in her pyjamas as well.

"Um, Shane said you wanted to speak to me…" I murmured.

"Yeah, sit." I perched on the end of the bed, she hugged me.

"What's up eve?" I asked as she started crying again, the tears were flowing down her face now, I knew something was seriously up.

"Claire…"

"Eve? What's up?" I shook her a moment, she still wasn't saying much, just sobbing, now silently.

"I'm pregnant," she suddenly whispered, so low that I struggled to hear her, but I hugged her hard.

"Eve! That's great!" I couldn't believe she was so upset about one little thing. But then again, as I thought it over, she might be upset that the baby wouldn't be fully human- would it?

"No. Claire- It's not Michael's." My mouth gaped open. I was almost sure eve wouldn't cheat on him. She'd loved him since high school. I raised my eye brows.

"But… How. Oh Eve," I sighed, wishing I didn't have to hear this. I went to get up. It was so mean of her, she grabbed my hand.

"Wait, Claire. Please," Her eyes pleaded.

"Let me explain," she was crying again. I sighed and sat down.

"Go on then. Shane's waiting."

"Claire, I'm pregnant because I got raped…" I gasped. Eve. Raped. It wasn't normal. It just wasn't. Eve would usually smack him or…

"He drugged me."

"Who?"

"Ian." Oh. Ian had tried to rape me, and failed because of eve and Sam. Now it'd happened to eve and I wasn't there, I felt like crying myself, but I gently rubbed her back.

"Eve. It's okay, we'll tell Michael."

"No! He'll hate me!"

"He won't. I'll plant a stake in his heart if he does. Anyway, this isn't you eve, I want you to be happy, tell him tonight. Please," She hugged me, blinked away the tears and stood up.

"Thanks," she smiled at me, then let me go, shane was waiting on the corridor, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. Eve closed the door, shane came over and kissed my cheek.

"what was that all about?" I blushed.

"Girl stuff," he groaned at my reply, then grabbed my hand, he was dressed in black faded jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"So what's the plan anyway?" I asked, whilst leading him down the stairs.

"coffee?" He suggested, I nodded. "We'll go to Oliver's, damn he's got the best coffee in town. Even though he's a bad guy." I laughed, we stepped out onto the street and made our way to the Coffee shop, it wasn't eve's shift yet, so I walked smoothly other to Amy, with shane's arm resting on my shoulder and ordered a mocha, I got him a coffee. We found a seat and sipped slowly.

"I love this coffee. And I love you claire, you seem to be more energetic this morning," he smiled and licked his lips.

"Yeah," I agreed faintly, I couldn't take my mind of eve. Ian had drugged her up and raped her. It made me feel sick.


End file.
